Souls of Resident Evil 2
by Jon7
Summary: When Umbrella launches an attack on New York, it's up to the survivors of the first story to stop them. But with a horrific new monster to deal with, and an old enemies return, things will be far from easy
1. Default Chapter

This is the original resident Evil Interactive 2, expect the second half of episode 2 in the next two weeks. There are a lot of typos, so if you see any, or ANY dialogue that you think you can be improved email me at Notedog48@cs.com and I'll make the changes, if you don't want your email address given out, when I give credit, please specify, don't tell me about any typos in reviews.  
  
Chapter one- It starts  
  
The time is 9:00 Am one week after the Raccon city incident Harald Limerick  
  
Harald was blindfolded and being led in to a room through a long hallway, his footsteps echoing all around him. "In here" a voice said ripping off Haralds blind fold. Harald could finally see and what he saw he didn't like. He was in a large room with some of the top Umbrella officials in it all of them were looking at him except for one which was reading something. The man put down the paper and looked at him "From what it says here Harald you've provided us with some very useful information." He continued "It says here that while in Raccoon city you encountered Abel Nathaniels our most heavily kept secret." There was an uproar of commotion as people began shouting questions at him. "Did you see him in combat" "Did he transform" "What does he look like." Harald noticed sitting in the back of the room was the only man that wasn't speaking, he was wearing sunglasses and a top hat, with his jackets collar flipped up, as if he didn't want anyone to see his face. "Harald" the man spoke to him again after everyone calmed down. "Was subject t107 or Abel as you know him killed," "Well." Harald responded, he didn't actually see Abel die, but he knew that he wasn't with the others when they left Raccoon. "Yes I did sir." The man looked disappointed "I see, now you have given us the names Jon Noto, Tony Slaughter.. "The Tony Slaughter!" a man in the back said, "The infamous fugitive assassin what was he doing in Raccoon!" The man spoke up angrily again apparently he didn't like being interrupted "That will do Rodgers, You'll have plenty of time to ask him questions later." "Later?" Harald thought "what does he mean by that aren't they letting me leave after this?"  
  
The man continued "you also gave us gave us the names Jesse West and Michael Fisher, both of whom were hired by us." "Yes, Jesse was always against us, his plan was to kill my men and me and rescue people of Raccoon, Michael Fisher however was on our side, apparently something made him switch." "Harald you said that there was one other person with them whose name you did not get, we have tapped in to Jon Noto phone calls and he has been making many phone calls to a man named James Richardson, could this be the man?" "We were unable to tell because although he hinted at it, he never directly mentioned that he was a part of the incident." "Yes" Harald shouted, "That was definitely his name I remember them calling him it now." "Very well then, Tony and Michael we've been unable to locate and we already know where Jesse is." "Now Harald we have choice to make, kill you or use you." "Haralds heart sank, "Kill me after I retrieved the G virus for you!?" "You also let five people escape, causing many of our customers to stop buying our products after they spread some "Information" about us." "However a full 80% of our profits come from our illegal products, and they'll only go up after we introduce the G virus to our criminal status customers."  
  
"You see we are planning to kill two birds with one stone, by advertising our new product and making the government believe that it was the fault of terrorists and not us that wrought havoc in Raccoon, if we choose for you to live you will lead a team with Jack Rodgers here and three men chosen by him as well as five other people from a country that is well known for not liking America and for terrorism." He continued, "Before you go we will use the G virus formula to infect people of that city but only a small portion so the condition is liveable there for you and your team, you make sure that people escape knowing who did this and who was responsible, and that half your team, obviously the half we are using to trick the American government is captured." "The only reason we have to let you live is that you have experience fighting these creatures and would therefore make a good captain." "Now we vote, should this man live or die. "Live?" Harald felt glad to see that almost everyone raised their hands. "Die?" Only one man raised hi hand and it was the mysterious man that had his face concealed. "I'm sorry Mr. Skinner but he lives." "Guards, take Harald away to a holding cell for the time being." "Our first priority is to eliminate Jesse West, Jon Noto, and James Richardson.  
  
The time is now 8:00 PM same day James Richardson  
  
James sat in bed staring up at the ceiling, the phone calls had finally stopped and James was afraid of what he had to dream about tonight. Over the past week, he and Jon had gotten over a thousand phone calls from people that had tracked them down wondering if they had seen their loved ones in Raccoon and if it was possible if they had survived. He got over 40 calls for Tyson who was obviously on his way to some sort of dirt bike or motorcycle contest and people were wondering if Tyson was in Raccoon. He hated telling them but the couldn't lie he told them everything he could. Jon however had a much harder time getting phone calls from other people that knew people he knew before he met James. James received several phone calls about all the officers from Raccoon city, to be kind he neglected telling them that their loved ones had locked James and two other people in a room filled with zombie dogs, he didn't think they would take that well. James phone rang and expecting another crying person wondering if he had known their relative he picked it up.  
  
"James its me Tony" "James jumped up "Tony where have you been!" "Look don't ask questions arm yourself, cover up your face and call Jon, tell him what I told you and meet us at the hospital where Jesse is, take your phone with you, Umbrella is after you, I have to go now." "Tony wait, are you there TONY!" Frustrated James grabbed his phone and put on his sun glasses and left. Dialing Jons number his frustration increased as he got an answering machine. "Mr. Richardson?" a man said at the end of the hallway wearing a black suit standing with three other men. "Umbrella has found me" James said to himself as he began thinking of what to say. "No sir he lives in the upstairs apartment." The man smiled, "well that's awfully funny because I find it odd that two people of your size would live in the same apartment building." Without giving the man a chance to react James punched him in the face, and kicked the second man in the chin. Immediately the other two men pulled out guns and fired at James, missing as he ducked and rammed in to them sending one down the stairs and one out the window. Grabbing one of the mens guns James ran out of the building stepping on one of the guards along the way. When he got outside, he ran over to his car and cursed. "Dammit a brand new fucking car and it's wrecked!" The tires on James car had been shot out. "There he is kill him!" James turned around and saw two of the men from inside jump in to a car with two other men in it. Touching the scar on his chest James ran. "I am not getting shot again!" Jons apartment was only a few blocks down, if he went into areas where the car couldn't follow him he'd be able to make it there. "I just hope they don't get there first!" James said as he ran to Jons.  
  
James could hear people screaming as he ran on the sidewalk with the car following him forcing people to jump out of his way. Hoping the car wouldn't fit James ran down an alley. "You two come with me, you drive the car around and cut him off, I'll get that bastard for punching me like that. The sound of gunfire erupted from behind him as James climbed over a fence blocking him from the entrance back to the street. Suddenly the driver pulled his car up in front of the alley blocking James escape. Lifting up his gun James took a shot at the man in the car and swung the door open. "Outa my way" James screamed pulling the wounded man out of the car. James drove forwards and when the three other men shot at him James backed his car up, while two of them dodged him the other one got hit probably breaking both of his legs. With getting to Jons apartment being the only thing on his mind Jon drove off leaving the other two men behind. It wasn't long before James reached Jons apartment and based on the car parked right next to the entrance Umbrella had beat them to it. Sneacking up to the back of the car James fired two shots at the two mens heads inside. Quickly James ran over to Jons floor and when he got there he saw another four men in black suits knocking at his door. "Jon don't open that door!" the four men turned and fired at James. James ducked behind the wall as bullets blew holes in the wall around him, people could be heard screaming in the other rooms. James turned and fired, hearing an annoying click on his gun signaling he was out of ammo.  
  
"Uh oh", BOOM. Jons door was kicked open knocking three of the men over. The fourth guard aimed at Jon but Jon fired one shot at the man killing him. "Why are these people trying to kill us?" Jon screamed running back outside with James. "They're with Umbrella" James screamed throwing open his car door and jumping in with Jon on the other side. "We need to get to the hospital where Jesse is" James said finally starting to catch his breath. "What do we do after we get Jesse" Jon asked starting to calm down after what just happened. "Tony said that, oh no." James saw in his rear view mirror that the three other men from Jons apartment as well as the two men from his were tailing them. "They caught up with each other" James said "Fuck, why didn't I pop the tires on that car when I had the chance?" "Hey James you know there's a machine in the back seat don't you? James shot a glance at the back seat, and sure enough a machine gun was lying back there, left behind by of the men. James rolled open the sun roof of the car and looked at Jon. "You know what to do, don't you?" Jon smiled back and with the submachine gun lifted his head out of the roof firing at the car. Bystanders screamed and fled the streets, some people got out of there cars and abandoned them on the road. "How long do you think it'll be until the police catch on to us James." "In a place like Shandra city? Id be amazed if they even had a police department!" Jon smiled, but it slowly faded from his face as one the passengers from the other car mimicked Jon and took out his gun firing at them. Jon ducked back down. "Shit, what now?" James thought hoping that a brilliant plan would jump in to his mind, but nothing came. "Get back up there and. Oh God no." The other car was right next to them now ramming in to them and firing out the windows. James ducked down while still driving and Jon poked his head out the sunroof with his shotgun instead of his machine gun. With only one shell left Jon fired and missed, the other car had slowed down just as Jon had aimed at them. The car now pulled up to the other side and rammed them so hard it knocked Jons door off. Feeling he had no other choice Jon threw his empty shotgun at the car. Nothing. Here we go James said as the hospital came in to view and the car picked up speed. James unannounced plan worked perfectly as their car pulled through the gate and since their was only room for one the other car crashed in to the gate sending one man threw the window. "YES!" Jon screamed hi fiving James as they pulled in to the parking lot. "Don't celebrate yet" James said once again picking up speed. There was another van parked in front of the hospital and this time they were ready as one was standing in front of the car and one was in back, firing their rifles at them. "Get ready for impact" James screamed over the gunfire as they zoomed strait in to the other car, Jon and James would never forget the look on the mans face as they crashed in to the car with him in between crushing his legs. Upon seeing this the other man ran in to the building alerting the others. Grabbing the dead mans machine the two men ran inside and were greated by five men armed with shotguns and rifles. Patients, nurses, and doctors were screaming, scrambling and trying to take cover. Looking behind him Jon saw the four other men from the car running towards them. Jon and James were completely unsure of what to do until their lives were saved. A gunshot was fired and three of the men blocking Jon and James collapsed, Jon looked up to see two men, one wearing a hospital gown looking back at them. Jesse West and Tony Slaughter.  
  
"Get down" Ton yelled firing his shotgun at the last six men. When the two men in front of Jon and James fell over they got up and ran to Tony. "Follow me!" Tony yelled leading them to a stare case with the last of the surviving men on there tail. "In here" Tony yelled opening a door that led to the roof with his three friends following him. Not wanting to stick around the three men ran outside surprised to see them selves on a helicopter platform. Jon saw a hospital helicopter on the roof. "You're not really going to take that thing are you?" Jon yelled. "No you are, I cant fly a helicopter very well." Groaning Jon jumped in to the pilots seat and flew off leaving behind four angry men from Umbrella who would soon be going back to there boss empty handed.  
  
The time is now 10:00 PM  
  
Jon Noto, Jesse West, Tony Slaughter, and James Richardson  
  
"I don't believe this, I'm a criminal" Jon said as Tony led them towards his house. They left the helicopter a mile away so Umbrella wouldn't be able to find them. "Two cases of Grand Theft Auto, I don't know how many but several cases of murder, reckless driving, d". "Shut up" Tony said "I've been doing this for years and I've never suffered for it." "Here we are" Tony said, stopping in front of a rather large house. "Sly will be waiting inside, lets go." Jon was surprised to see that Tonys house was kept in quite good condition which was surprising to Jon do to Tonys violent nature. Tony opened the door to one room that was different from the other rooms of the house. Sitting on all of the walls were various types of guns knives and ammo, and sitting in a chair eying a particularly large sniper rifle was none other than Sly Sniper. I'll be right back, I'll get you some clothes Jesse. Jesse who had been wearing a hospital gown since they left was very grateful for this. Sly, who had finally stopped eyeing his sniper rifle looked up at Jesse. "How are you feeling." "Fine, I've gone through surgery and therapy already so I'll be fine." Sly now looking at everyone else spoke up again "Now I should tell you guys that if you don't want to get revenge on Umbrella possibly going through what we have already gone through before again, then you should leave." No one moved "Good" Sly said smiling, "Now for the news you didn't want to hear Harald Limerick is still alive." Everyone jumped up "How" Jon said hardly believing what he had just heard. "No one knows so far, but Umbrella just had a trial to determine wether he lives or dies, and he won. "How do you know this" Jesse asked becoming more interested with the story. "Using my connections I found out about this as well as who would be serving as Jury for this trial, I found one man that lived alone and looked surprisingly like me named Frank Skinner, I impersonated him and went to the trial." "What about the real Frank Skinner", Jesse asked almost not wanting to know. Sly smiled at him but didn't say anything. "Put this on Jesse" Tony said as he entered the room tossing some clothes on to Jesses lap.  
  
"Now for the important news, Umbrella is planning on attacking New York, using the G virus." The three men couldn't believe what they were hearing. "Are you sure?" Jon asked. "How can I not be, I was there." Details are a little sketchy but it appears as if the purpose of it is to clear the companys name and advertise their product for the black market, I also know that they have plans on how to escape and on how to stop a team from being sent in by the military, we also know that the team will be led by Harald Limerick and a man named Jack Rodgers." "Tony and I, were unable to warn anyone since we can't go out in public for separate reasons." "That's what we want you to do." "Trust me I don't expect anyone to believe you, it's just that if this can be avoided it should be." "And if it can't?" Jesse asked. "The five of us and two others that we've enlisted go here to stop it." "The two others will be here soon, so the rest of you can meet them."  
  
The time is now 10:30 PM  
  
Harald Limerick and Jack Rodgers  
  
Harald had already been in briefing so he had no trouble telling his team what to do. "Ok team well go over this one more time 3:00 tomorrow Umbrella attacks the city releasing the G Virus, were guessing that by 4:00 the military will dispatch several teams to dispose of the threat. Thanks to our inside sources in the military we will be told when the threat happens exactly were they will be landing." Harald continued "Several different teams will be dispatched to eliminate them." "Our mission" he said smiling at the four men of his that knew what the real mission was "Is to eliminate the monsters there so the government will feel that Umbrella was able to correct it's mistakes." Jack Rodgers three men had trouble trying not to laugh, and Harald couldn't blame him, the other five men were merely pawns in this game, they had no idea the real mission was for the survivors to feel that this was a terrorist attack from the Iraqis. "When the mission is complete we will head over to the underground Umbrella facility in New York, that is all."  
  
The time is now 2:55 PM  
  
Harald Limerick, Raven Blackthorne, John Pheonix, Denver Jay, and Jack Rodgers.  
  
"There's something I don't get Jack, why don't they get gas masks? John asked pointing at the Iraqis they were using as pawns. "Because they NEED to be seen, but if were seen the whole mission is blown to shit!" "But Jack they won't be safe if." "Just drop it John" Jack whispered angrily "The last thing we need right now is that little temper of yours going off while were on the chopper!" John immediately stopped talking, Jack was the only man here that knew his secret and he wanted to keep it that way. "This will be real easy" Harald continued assuring everyone "Well only have zombies to worry about, after all this attack was staged, the humans will become infected, we kill them, we leave" Yet for some reason Harald had a feeling this wouldn't be so easy. "Were in New York Guys" the pilot called out, "I'm gonna set you down over there then I'm gonna circle the city, I'm on frequency 9, call me if you need emergency pick up or if you need more supplies." Raven looked out the window surprised to see the madness already starting "Look at this guys we might not be doing all the work after all." Outside several cops could be seen trying to drive down some oncoming zombies. "Should we help them?" Denver asked. "No" Jack said, "We don't need that many survivors."  
  
The day before  
  
The time is now 10:30  
  
Jesse West Tony Slaughter, Jon Noto, Sly Sniper, James Richardson, and Jack Payne.  
  
The door opened and Jack entered following Sly "This is Jack Payne everyone, he's one of the people Gerald and I recruited." "Who's Ger."? Tony slapped his hand over Jesses mouth and pointed to himself, Jesse instantly understood, Tony couldn't give out his real name. "The other man should be getting here soon; when he does we can start briefing." "Jack will be a great help to us, after all he's a former S.W.A.T. member" Sly said. The other men began introducing themselves as soon as a knock was heard and Tony left and returned with a muscular looking man. "Everyone meet Sirius Foley." Jack snickered. "Don't say anything, I got enough of it in high school, "Serious Foley", well rest assured I'm no mistake." Tony began talking "Sly and I have gathered information telling us that Umbrella will be infecting parts of New York tomorrow and sending in a team to ensure that people escape, and the reason they want people to escape is because they are planning to frame Iraq, our job is simple kill them rescue survivors and escape." "But if we know this information then why don't we just warn everyone" Jack asked. Tony spoke up "This all happens in about 15 hours, we don't have time to do shit! Now I should also mention our secondary objective destroy the underground Umbrella lab, which is where Umbrellas team will be headed after they complete the mission." Tony continued telling his team all the aspects of the mission, what equipment they had and who would be doing what.  
  
Next Day The time is now 1:30 PM  
  
Amara Tan and Amy Tan  
  
Amara cryed as she crumpled up the letter after having read it over and over the past few days. "How can they expect us to just let our family members die?" The notice told her she was to report to Umbrella Lab and bring no family members with her unless if they were associated with the company, the city was going to be attacked and Umbrellas best employees were to be saved. "I can't leave town either Umbrella would kill us both." Amara decided that there was only one thing she could do. "I can't believe today is the day" she said stirring her already cold coffee. Amara looked up to see Amy walk in. "Good morning sweetie, you slept in late today." "I can't warn her, they have all the houses bugged, but I can help her." "Amy can you do me a favor?" Amy shrugged "Sure what is it Mom." "Can you take your fathers sword with you?" She noted her daughters shocked face. "It's because I never mention him." "But why?" "Please just take it with you." She pleaded. Amara waited until her daughter was out of the apartment to start crying. "Oh Jack! What have I done!" she cried a little longer, then straitened up gathered her things for work and left, praying for her daughters safety.  
  
The time is now 2:15  
  
Vincent Hunter  
  
"Oh God not another one" Vincent sighed as the guards killed another worker who broke the rules by bringing a family member with them. "I'll never get how stupid some of these people can be." Vincent sighed and walked to his office, "they should probably be releasing the virus about now." "Vince we got trouble, the queen is acting up again" Vincent turned around to see one of the co workers. "If she's acting up then feed her." "What, don't like taking orders from someone half your age?" Vincents co worker walked off, muttering under his breath. "The last thing I need is the queen to die the very day its subjects receive approval." "Wait don't lock down I'm coming!" Vincent turned around to see what would be the last Umbrella employee to come through the entrance. "At least she was smart enough not to bring any family members." Vincent squinted trying to read her nametag, it read Amara Tan.  
  
Chapter 2 City Unleashed  
  
The time is now 2:00  
  
Angel Parker  
  
Angel thought she was safe as she climbed over her fence, but she was wrong. "Don't move" Angel felt a gun press up against her head. "You guys I've found her, over here!" Three more men came running towards her. "Let go of me you jerks, why are you doing this!" "Were with you're fathers company Umbrella he's ordered us to come and collect you and your mother." Angel had heard enough, she turned around swung her base ball bat hitting the man in the chest. "OOOF!" The man released his grip on Angel and she ran off. "Get back here you idiot!" Angel rounded the corner and saw two men emerging from an alley. "Oh my God you have to help me these four men are after. Angel stopped, "Oh my God what happened to you!" The two mens faces were bloody and covered in rotting flesh, they looked at her drooling and moaning with their hands outstretched. "Stay away from me you freaks!" Angel screamed, hearing gunshots and screaming from behind her. Angel grabbed her bat and swung at the zombie and knocked its jaw clean off, sending a torrent of blood in several directions. "JESUS CHRIST what the hell are these things!" That's when it hit her, Raccoon city, everything she saw on the news the videos, the pictures, her fathers job being the main suspect all of it was happening hear in New York now. "GET DOWN!" Angel ducked and several gunshots were fired at her attackers. Angel turned around to see two of the four men from earlier. "This is what's happening to the city kid, if you want to live and be with your mom come with us, your father wants you to be safe." "Were are the other two men that were with you?" Angel asked. The man pointed to several bodies two of which were human the others zombies. Angel ran over to them. "Oh my God this ones still alive" Angel said kneeling over them. One of the men turned around and fired a shot right at his head. "Not any more kid, now come on we have to go." Angel couldn't believe this "You killed him, how could you do that you bastard he could have lived!" "Only to become one of them Angel now come with us." Reluctantly Angel stood up and went with them, no one had noticed Angel when she took the dead mans gun.  
  
The time is now 2:18  
  
Alex Hernandez  
  
"Hey babe your online stud has arrived, no she'd slam the door in my face if I said that" Alex Hernandez had been pacing back and forth in front of his online girlfriends house for what had seemed to be hours trying to think of a line to say to her that would make him sound sexy, so far he had shit. "What if she isn't even attractive? Fuck I knew I should have asked for an online picture." Time was running out he had to go to her room. Alex walked inside and didn't notice that the entire lobby was empty as he entered the elevator and ascended to floor 5. Alex was paying such little attention to his surroundings that he didn't even notice that again no one was in the hallway. He walked up to her door and knocked no answer. Alex opened up the door with his heart pounding, praying he wouldn't say something stupid. "Hey babe you're. not here." Alex, feeling stupid was ready to leave when he heard something. Running in to the next room Alex saw something that made him scream like a girl. Lying on the ground in front of him was an attractive red head with her stomach ripped open. "OH, OH, OH, F-F-F- FUCK!" Alex was scared out of his mind. "Help, somebody for God sakes help!" A man lying on the ground that had been hidden from view stood up, wearing a bell hop uniform. "Hey what are you doing here." Alex then noticed something he wished he hadn't, blood all over the mans face. "You killed her, you". the man advanced towards him hands outstretched. "Hey look man I didn't see nothing all right, I can just leave and pretend that this never happened and hey look she wasn't my girl friend or anything just some dumb bi." A hand placed itself on Alex's shoulder. "Ohh Fuck!" Alex pushed his attacker over and ran out the door, more of these cannibals were coming out of their rooms. Seeing a fire escape Alex ran for it dodging outstretched hands along the way and jumped out the open window and ran down the fire escape not sure what he was going to do or where he was going to run.  
  
The time is now 2:30  
  
Trevor McWilliams  
  
Trevor was near to the front of the line, in front of him was Corey somehow passing him in a beat up Volvo. Trevor turned around. "Hey come on you guys keep up back there." Harkens and Pennet were trailing far behind. "What a bunch of WATCH OUT!" Being drunk Corey Finley slammed in to someone on the road and chunks of flesh went trailing behind him and on to the road in back of him. Immediately everyone stopped and the four men got up and surveyed the area. "Jesus how fast and fucked up were you?" Pennet asked. Trevor sprung to Coreys defense "We cant tell anyone about this you guys, Corey could go to jail for man slaughter." Unfortunately Harkens felt differently "Are you crazy, theres blood everywhere all over you, the car, the road, everything!" Harkens continued "Besides we've probably got tons of wit. what the fuck is everybody doing?" Everyone looked onto the streets, and Trevor felt he had just walked in to a night of the living dead movie, only with a high budget, and a huge cast. "I don't know what they're doing but I'm making sure that one of them knows that I didn't do this and that Corey did." Harkens said still shaking from the crash, and despite the other mens protests ran up to one of the them. "You, hey you over hear, hey I'm talking to you man, what are you deaf or something? Yeah that's it, walk towards me, now I need you to call 9-11 do you have a phone?" The man, appearing to be drunk reached out and touched him on the shoulder. "Hey get off me man" Harkens yelled pushing away his attacker without noticing the other people behind him closing in. "Awww shit! You got all you're make up on my new jacket" Harkens said wiping his shirt off. Harkens suddenly wore a confused expression as he put his fingers up to his nose and sniffed. "HOLY SON OF A FUCK THIS IS REAL BLOOD!" As soon as Harkens said this one of these people grabbed him from behind and bit in to Harkens shoulder. "AHHHH!" Harkens ran with the monster on his back carrying it with him and it didn't take a genius to know what to do. "Stay there Harkens were coming!" Stay there was quite a bold statement as Harkens was running all over the road. Corey reached him first and pulled the man off Harkens who then fainted on the ground pulling Corey with him, and causing four of the monsters to collapse on top of them. "Shit Pennet we gotta help them!" Trevor and Pennet ran towards their fallen friends knocking more of the zombie like creatures out of their way and just before they got in their first bite Trevor and Pennet pulled the monsters off of Corey and Harkens who then limped off clutching his wounded shoulder along the way. "Harkens you're going the wrong way, get over here" Pennet shouted. "Let him go Pennet, we have to find the others and warn them" Trevor said picking up his bike as his friends did the same, driving off hoping their abandoned comrade would live.  
  
The time is now 2:20  
  
RJ Macready  
  
It had been two hours that Mac had been walking around and still he hadn't found what he was looking for, a job. "Gotta be at least 300 business corporations in this city and I cant get a job at one of them. Looking down Mac noticed something fall at his feet, a wrapper. RJ bent over to pick it up without knowing that stopping right there had just saved his life. SCREEEECH, RJ looked up to see an emergency escape ladder come crashing down just six feet from where he was just standing, and hanging on to it was a young boy.  
  
The time is now 2:25  
  
RJ Macready and Alex Hernandez  
  
"Shit boy what the hell is wrong with you, you nearly killed me!" The boy spoke up, "Aw man you've got to help me man there's all these fucked up people in that apartment and their all trying to kill me!" "Whos trying to kill you?" RJ said, suddenly gaining interest at the possibility of a gun fight. "They are!" RJ turned around to see several men dressed in bellhop uniforms advancing towards them with their arms outstretched, only these men didn't look like humans, their flesh was decaying and their arms were covered in blood. "This is a good enough excuse for me to start shooting things" RJ said as he fired at the zombies heads. "Shit man look there's more coming over there!" RJ turned around to see more and more of these creatures coming out of houses, as well as people that weren't zombies being followed by them. "What the hell is going on here?" RJ said, to no one in particular. RJ looked across the street, a grocery market, some of the survivors were heading there. "Follow me kid, I think it'll be safe in there, RJ had no idea how wrong he was.  
  
The time is now 2:20  
  
Logan Temberland  
  
Logan had a hard time seeing in the grocery store because of how tired he was, but people didn't have a hard time seeing him. Every aisle Logan went down people would stare at him, probably because he smelt like beer, cigarettes, and hadn't shaved or showered in the past two days. "I'm just getting my six pack and leaving, I don't see what the problem is or why they have to make it one." Logan walked over to the register and put down his six pack. "I'm just getting this miss, put it on my card." Logan was surprised when the clerk didn't respond and just kept looking out the window at a parade of people running and screaming, in fact everyone was looking out the nearby people. "What the hell are they all running from?" Logan asked, without getting an answer. Whatever it was it was either huge or their were lots of them. People pushed and shoved and trampled each other attempting to get in to the building. When people realized that they weren't going to fit they broke windows attempting to get in to what they thought would be safety. Pushing through everyone Logan managed to get outside to see what was happening. Cannibals covered in flesh were devouring the inhabitants of Raccoon city. Logan didn't need to think things over, he reached in to his pocket, took out his gun and began firing.  
  
The time is now 2:45  
  
Kastlyn Amara  
  
Although the rain had stopped the roads were still soaking wet, and surprisingly many people were still outdoors all of them appeared to be walking with a limp. "Shit only 2:50 and the drunks are already coming out" Kastlyn said wondering what it was that Damon had to give to her. "God it better be good what with how far away it is." Kastlyn was just thinking about what she would do if he dragged her out this far out of town for nothing when someone walked right in to the middle of the road. "SHIT" Kastlyn screamed hitting her brakes stopping the car just in front of the man. "Jesus Christ man are you fucking suicidal or something." The man looked at her. Kastlyn couldn't believe what she saw. Half the mans face had been ripped off and his entire body was drenched in blood. "Oh my God are you all right!" Kastlyn asked as the man came near her. "Do you need me to call 9-11?" Kastlyn asked reaching for her cell phone. Without answering the man reached in through her window and grabbed her. "Hey let go off me jerk" Kastlyn screamed pushing the man away. Kastlyn forgetting that this man was injured got out of the car with her knife. "What the hell is wrong with you, are you some kind of." Kastlyn noticed someone sneaking up on her and turned around, surprised to see two more people looking just as bad as the last one. "Ok if this is some kind of joke it is really freaking me out and it isn't HEY!" The man that Kastlyn had knocked over was grabbing at her foot and trying to bite her. "Let go of me you sick freak!" Kastlyn screamed trying to pull herself off him while fighting off the other approaching zombies with her knife. "All of you just get the fuck away from me!" Kastlyn screamed hoping someone would here her, but the only people around were zombies. Determined to live and confident that no one was around to help her Kastlyn jumped in to her carwith half her body hanging out due to the zombie holding on to her leg. With one hand on the steering wheel and the other on her gas pedal Kastlyn took off sending the zombie sprawling across the street. After getting passed her attackers Kastlyn quickly got in to her car the normal way and drove off, hoping that where ever Damon was, he was safe.  
  
John Pence  
  
The time is now 3:30  
  
"Hey dick head you've been at this for 5 hours how about giving someone else a turn", a man shouted. Although John had been at the shooting range longer than he was supposed too he realy wasn't concerned how others felt. "Fuck off man I was hear first." "If you don't get out of there I'm getting the manager and I'll have you suspended!" John wasn't in the mood, he took his weapons and left wishing he had stuck around, although he realy didn't need the practice after being in the marines for so long. John was paying such little attention when he crossed the street he didn't even notice the car coming until it was 10 feet away from him. "Oh Shit!" John quickly jumped out of the way and was amazed at the event that followed. "That driver was trying to hit me!" John didn't catch the license plate nor did he have time to, the second the car was out of site an armada of helicopters flew over the city, carrying huge metal crates. "What the fuck is going on!" John screamed wondering if he realy wanted an answer to that question.  
  
The time is now 3:40  
  
Kastlyn Amara  
  
All the other creatures were slow, but this one jumped out of the way when I tried to hit him Kastlyn thought, wondering if the person she almost hit was human or not. Kastlyn would have tickled this thought further but she then saw the one thing she had been hoping to see, the military. "Shit theres over a hundred of them, this must be more serious than I thought." Kastlyn said as she got out of her car and started running towards them, unwary of what was happening above her.  
  
At the same time and the same area  
  
Robert Harris  
  
"Umbrella has done some pretty stupid things in the past but this is by far the dumbest" Robert said to his pilot. "Well if we tried shooting at them they could do stuff like play dead or escape." "I still feel that there must have been a better way to do this." Umbrella had plans to test out its new monsters in combat and to wipe out its threat from the military at the same time. The plan was simple, get information on where the military was being dropped off (They had an insider) drop all the crates containing the new monsters to surround them so they couldnt escape and use a remote to open up the locks, after footage of these monsters in combat was recorded they would drop a small bomb, destroying all of these creatures and then report back to hq with the footage. Roberts job? To make sure they don't attempt to escape in their helicopters. "I bet you twenty bucks I can hit that lady with the crate when I drop it" the pilot said. In order to avoid this from happening Robert ran forward and hit the switch releasing the monsters. "What you do that for?" the pilot yelled. "Umbrella wants survivors, the more the better remember?" Robert chose not to wait for an answer and as he saw the other crates bursting open, he opened his own crate, enjoying the frightened look on the marines faces.  
  
The time is now 3:40  
  
Robert Harris  
  
Blood oozed out of the containers as they were opened, the blood was so thick that it carried the dead bodies of the monsters that were killed along the way. The so called marines were in a panic, they were firing off rounds on the monsters attempting to kill them but nothing was working. The monsters were closing in on them from every direction killing everything in their paths, the only advantage the men had was the slowness of the beasts, which wouldn't make that much of a difference, since the men had no where to run. Robert was always surprised at how these creatures looked, very much like the alien from alien (the movie) only attached to its shoulders were two hard plates of skin that were held in front of its face as if to protect itself from all damage, (and it did as of the flesh was so hard it deflected bullets) sometimes it would lift up those hard plates of skin, (They were like appendages) revealing itself, this was only for attack as of it would usually swing its plates on to its enemies to kill them, but it also had other ways of attacking, when its plates were up 6 tentacles were exposed which could spray out acid and could latch on to objects to pull itself forward, but what scared Robert the most was the fact that it could if close to its prey close its plates down trapping its prey 2 inches from the monsters face, with no where to go, what particularly scared Robert about this was the fact that it was just tall enough to hold a 6'3 human being. "That's all of them Robert" the pilot said snapping Robert out of his train of thought. I'm going to contact the other 4 teams of helicopters to make sure that they're all right. Robert nodded and looked back out his door as chopper 2-12 pulled itself in to position to drop the bomb.  
  
"Well I guess this is the end for you guys" Robert said to the monsters "To bad you can't come back with us." It was as if one of the monsters was listening to him, the second Robert said this one of them spread out its plates and flapped, shooting itself in to the air ramming strait in to the chopper that was about to drop the bomb, causing a huge explosion that sent chunks of flesh everywhere. The other monsters saw this and anxious to get some of this meat shot in to the air trying to grab it. "PULL OUT ALL MEN PULL OUT!" one of the pilots screamed, as several more choppers tried to escape hitting other choppers with their tails. "This doesn't make any sense" Robert screamed "How could they not tell us that they could fly?" "Something tells me they didn't know either" the pilot said. "Theirs only 4 helicopters left that were sent in, we have no choice but to leave this place" the pilot said. "But what about the monsters, Umbrellas team is gonna be wiped out." The pilot spoke up again "As long as there is one survivor from this city well be fine." Robert said nothing as they left at a loss for words.  
  
At the same time and place on ground level  
  
Kastlyn Amara  
  
"Oh my God" Kastlyn was at a loss for words as she looked up at the sky, a flaming chopper was headed strait towards her and her feet were glued to the ground in horror. "Run, Run, RUN" Kastlyn jumped out of the way as the helicopter landed right on her car. "That last run that was said, that wasn't me" Kastlyn said as she got up to come face to face with her rescuer.  
  
John Pence and Kastlyn Amara  
  
"Are you ok miss" John said. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking" Kastlyn responded. John looked at Kastlyns car and suddenly became angry "Nice car, but it looks better when you don't hit people with it!" Kastlyn suddenly realized who this man was. "Oh my God I am so sorry I thought that." Kastlyn stopped talking and her skin turned pale slowly she pointed a finger directly at John. "What the, FUCK" John screamed as he dodged a huge wing that was swung right at his head. "Jesus what the hell is that thing!" Kastlyn screamed. "Stay back I'm gonna shoot it!" John said unholstering his rifle. But the alien was to quick, it lifted up its flaps and wrapped a tentacle around Johns arm pulling him closer and causing him to drop his gun. "Shoot it God Dam it shoot it" John screamed trying to pull himself away. Kastlyn didn't think twice as she took Johns gun off the floor and fired. The monster screamed in pain and quickly closed its flaps for protection, cutting off its tentacles. This gave John and Kastlyn the chance they needed as they ran off leaving the monster behind and bleeding.  
  
The time is now 2:30  
  
Logan Temberland  
  
Logan stopped firing, he could barely see and people were running past him screaming knocking things over. "I cant get a clean shot at these things if you people keep running in to me!" Logan screamed but no one listened. Logan didn't have a choice he ran to the back of the store and opened the door to the mens room and locked it to keep out the monsters, he was so drunk at the time that he didn't even think of the fact that others would be coming in as well but they couldn't get through a locked door. He was so drunk that he didn't even see a bathroom stall door swing open and hit him in the face, knocking him unconscious.  
  
The time is now 3:50  
  
Logan Temberland  
  
"Ohhhhhh my fucking head", Logan stood up to find himself in an empty stall, with the ventilation shaft hanging open. "Whoever hit me didn't even stop to wake me up, the basterd." Logan exited the stall and saw a disaster. These people, no people was to kind of a word, these monsters, they were eating people! Every where through out the store Logan could see their dead faces eating innocent people alive with no remorse on their faces. "What the hell are they?" Logan felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around and punched it right in the face, but Logan realized to late it was a human.  
  
The time is now 3:53  
  
Alex Hernandez, RJ Macready, and Logan Temberland  
  
"Shit man calm down I'm not one of them, I'm trying to help you!" "Who are you" Logan said helping the man up. "Names RJ, me and another guy named Alex are hiding out in the ventilation shaft, were its safe, we didn't know there were other people down here, and we came to get you." "Sorry about hitting you, by the way how did you get in to the ventilation shaft?" Logan asked. "Through the one in the mens bathroom why?" RJ responded. "I take that back, lets just say that punch makes us even." There was a sudden noise and both men turned there heads. A young girl ran in to the store. "RJ, you go back in to the ventilation shaft, I'm gonna go see if that girls all right." RJ nodded his head and left, slipping past the zombies easily as of they were to preoccupied with there meals. "Hey kid over here" Logan yelled.  
  
The time is now 2:30 Amy Tan  
  
"I'm never going to get it" Amy sighed. "Why the hell would mom have me bring a 20 inch sword around town with me?" Then again though it wasn't often that she got to talk with her mom, ever since the Raccoon city incident she had been at work almost 24/7 and whenever she was home Amy heard her mother talk about loosing her job and going to jail and that she couldn't quit. Amy had only asked her once what was going on with Umbrella and if the stories were true on the news and her mother merely claimed that it was undiscussable at the moment, merely adding to the belief that Umbrella was responsible for Raccoon city. The sword was thankfully small although extremely sharp and could fit in her duffel bag. Amy looked at her watch 3:00. "I waste to much time daydreaming" she thought. However Amy still had some time to kill before she had to go to karate class so she decided to spend it in the arcade. Amy walked in surprised to see that the arcade was completely overcrowded. "Wow what they do get a new arcade game, its never been this crowded!" Amy asked to no one in particular. Amy began playing ddr, her favorite game unaware what was happening at that very moment in the world outside, and in the world below..  
  
The time is now 3:00  
  
Vincent Hunter  
  
"What a waste of time, they should have just had us leave the city" Vincent groaned. He had been sitting around his office trying to sleep without any luck, he was surrounded by crying mothers and fathers who had left their spouse and children behind. Vincent laughed "If that's the case then maybe that sexy secretary of mine is single!" Its not that Vincent was a bad man, its just that even at his young age he had no relatives to care about, he was an orphan who had studied for many years at his orphanage and left just 6 months ago despite his status as a minor and applied for a job at Umbrella a week later. Although young they saw his potential and hired him, giving him the important job of watching over queen. Vincent sighed and got up to get a cup of coffe and he ran in to the researcher from before. "What this time" Vincent asked. The man spoke, although he was almost completely out of breath "Sir the queen shes gone hostile you." The man never got to finish his sentence, a huge tentacle exploded from the wall and wrapped itself around the man pulling him away screaming. "JESUS" Trevor screamed running to the wall and pulling the alarm, but it was a waste of time, what had happened here had happened in other places of the facility to as of Vincent could here screaming everywhere. "The saferoom" Vincent said aloud. "That must be where everyone is running to." Vincent took off but stopped short suddenly as he heard exploding glass and screams of people all around him. "The queen" Vincent said, "She's just released the other monsters, were all going to die down here!" Vincent took off and as he rounded the corner he saw a hunter running straight at him. Vincent raised his gun but he needn't do it, the ventilation shaft blew open and a licker reached down and grabbed the hunter pulling it up, then dropping it bak down again only headless. Vincent smiled, "Now I have to live, just to tell everyone that a licker can beat a hunter in a fight.  
  
The time is now 3:10  
  
Amara Tan  
  
Amara could hear the screaming when the alarm went off, and she started screaming herself when a black tentacle shot through the wall and grabbed several of her co workers. "Everyone get to the saferoom now!" someone screamed motioning towards a huge door at the end of the hallway. Amara wasted no time and ran towards it, picking up speed as the doors began to close. Amara was among the first to make it and when she tried pushing on the doors to keep them open longer two men pushed her aside. Amara feeling helpless could only cheer her friends on telling them to go faster. Soon only seven people were left running, but the door was only two feet wide, and when the first person made it they were cut in half and shot blood everwhere with six people left outside. Amara could here gun shots and screaming, and for what would not be the first time that day she felt completely helpless.  
  
The time is now 3:30  
  
Amy Tan  
  
"I shouldn't have wasted all that time at the arcade" Amy yelled running down the street, soon to be late for her karate class. Amy eventually stopped short to catch her breath and that's when the smell came over her. "Oh God what is that!" Amy yelled feeling like she was about to puke. Amy ran around the corner to see where the smell was coming from and couldn't be prepared for what she saw. Lying on the ground was a decaying corpse and kneeling over him was another man. "What happened here, should I call 911?" The man didn't answer, instead he stood up and turned around revealing his face. Amys eyes opened wide with horror, as the man opened his mouth, releasing the smell of death and began walking toward her. "Look I'm sorry I bothered you, just go back to what you were doing and I wont tell anyone about it," Amy said as she reached into her duffel bag reaching for her sword. To Amys surprise the man reached out and bit her right on the arm. "AHHHHHH, get off of me." Amy screamed slashing him with her sword and to her surprise once again she decapitated him. Amy looked at what she had done clutching her arm in disbelief. "I didn't mean to, it was an accident, I, I," Amy suddenly came to. "Umbrella, the stories were true about everything, the team sent in to capture survivors, the monsters, the 17 known survivors, everything." Amy didn't know what to do, she had never been in a situation like this before. "Somebody help me" Amy screamed wishing she hadn't left home today. Amy spotted people, living people and about 10 of them. "They must have been sent in by the government" Amy screamed with delight running towards them.  
  
The time is now 3:40  
  
Harald Limerick, Raven Blackthorne, John Pheonix, Denver Jay, Jack Rodgers, and Amy Tan  
  
Amy ran towards the group of people feeling that she would be able to escape this nightmare but suddenly stopped when she saw the gun models that they had. "Those are the ones manufactured by Umbrella!" Amy quickly hid in an alley were they wouldn't see her to listen in on their conversation. "Come on Jack haven't we killed enough?" Denver asked. "Plenty of people have seen us, can't we just head back now, besides were running low on equipment." Harald responded "if we become short on ammo we can always call in for supplies from the chopper, and no I still don't feel that enough people have seen us, after all there's no telling what's happened to everyone that has." "We would have had more survivors if we had shot the monsters attacking those cops!" John threw in angrily. "But they would have only come after us if we had helped them." Raven mentioned. Amy had no clue what she was hearing, all she knew was that they were with umbrella, and despite her moms job there they were dangerous. Looking for some means of protection, Amy spotted a grocery store just across the street. "Maybe I can hide out in there until help comes" Amy said hopefully. As soon as the umbrella agents weren't looking Amy broke in to a run for the grocery market. To Amys distress as she was running one of them noticed her. "Hey kid!" Raven screamed as Amy ran past her. "Forget it" Harald said "shes only one person." "But you said yourself that we didn't find enough survivors, and besides there could be more people in there." Harald stopped for a minute as if considering and spoke up. "Fine, John Denver stay with me, the rest of you go into the store and see if you can find anyone. Jack and Raven nodded and with the other 5 men ran in to the store.  
  
The time is now 3:53  
  
Alex Hernandez, RJ Macready, Amy Tan and Logan Temberland  
  
"Hey kid over here" Logan yelled. Amy looked up to see a man running towards her, and since he didn't look like he was from umbrella, Amy went towards him. "Kid are you ok" Logan asked. Amy responded "I'm fine but these people are chasing after me." Logan looked up, "Shit come with me." Logan led Amy to a ventilation shaft and along the way they introduced themselves. As RJ helped Amy up into the shaft Logan took one last look outside to see seven people enter, armed to the tooth.  
  
Raven Blackthorne, Jack Rodgers, Amy Tan Alex Hernandez, RJ Macready, and Logan Temberland  
  
"Looks like this place got hit hard" Jack said looking at the dead bodies and those eating them around the room. "Come on Raven there isn't going to be anyone here lets go" Jack pleaded. "We saw the little girl go in here so there has to be someone" Raven said. "Well lets at least get this done quickly by splitting up" Jack said. Walking away from the others. "God this place stinks" Jack said walking down an aisle. At the end were two zombies eating someone. Jack raised his gun to get them out of his way but stopped as he heard something. Jack looked up to see imprints in the ventilation. "They're in the ventilation shaft!" Jack screamed firing at the ceiling. "I'll just kill one and scare the others Jack said, as something behind him made a noise. Jack spun around and came face to face with his worst nightmare. "Jesus what the hell is it?" Jack said running to the end of the aisle while avoiding the zombies. When he reached the end he turned and fired at the 8 foot monster. "One of you get your asses over here and help me God Damit!" What made Jack freeze in his tracks however is what the monster did next, lifting up its huge hard wings revealing its long face, its talon like feet and its tentacles. "Why won't this thing die!" Jack screamed. Armed a flamethrower 4 of Jacks men came to the edge of his aisle and stared in horror. "Shoot it you morons!" The front man nodded and readied his flamethrower. Jack suddenly lost his feeling of safety as he looked up and read what he saw in horror. Aisle 6 Alcoholic beverages, liquors, martini mix, Gina tonic. Jack looked back at his men with the flamethrowers. "DOOOONT!" The explosion was heard from all over the store and it knocked Raven over. Raven got up to hear screaming. "Is anyone there, Jack?" Raven looked up towards the ventilation shaft and saw tat the screaming was coming up there. Raven started to call out to them but noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Walking through the store was an burning 8 foot monster with 2 broken wings, dragging its tentacles on the floor spewing blood. Confident that most of her team was dead Raven ran out of the store to find one additional survivor running towards the rest of the team. Raven ran after him but stopped dead in her tracks when a bullet came by and hit him right in the head. Raven turned and looked down the street to see 7 men.  
  
Sly Sniper, Jon Noto, Sirius Foley, Jack Payne, Jesse West, Tony Slaughter, James Richardson, Harald Limerick, Raven Blackthorne, John Pheonix, and Denver Jay.  
  
Tonys team had found what it was looking for at last. "Drop your weapons now" Jack screamed. "Do what we say if you want to live." Outnumbered and at a bad vantage point Haralds team complied. "Now turn around" Jack said. The four people turned around. "Which ones Harald" Jack asked. "The one in the middle left" Jon said. Jack aimed strait at his head but lost attention when he heard a scream. "That came from inside the store" Tony said. "I said don't move!" Jack screamed when he regained attention. "Shit they're getting away, what do we do guys" Sirius asked. "We need to find out if the people in there are all right" Tony said. "So were just going to let them go?" Jack protested. "They're already to far away for us to catch up" Jesse said. Although hesitant Jack gave in and followed them to the store. "Is anyone in here" Sly called out. "Over here, come quick" a voice shouted. The seven men ran forward to find 2 men and 2 kids, one of the kids was slightly bleeding from the arm, but otherwise looked ok the other one had been burnt very badly and was crying. Tony took immediate action. "Take that kid outside and we'll see what we can do from there." Tony was just about to leave when he spotted it six feet away. "What the hell is that?" As if responding to Tony the creature lifted up what was left of its broken in half wings and aimed its one remaining tentacle at them. "Everybody move now!" Jesse screamed and everyone ran out the door, only in their rush no one remembered Alex. "For God sakes somebody help me please" Alex screamed as the monster advanced towards him. Upon hearing this Jack ran up to the monster and fired with every shot bouncing off. Using surprising speed the monster turned around and enclosed Jack within its wings. The rest of Jacks body was visible as it thrashed about trying to escape then stopped and lay limp. Jack Payne was dead. "Oh Jesus I'm gonna die" Alex said twitching in both fear and pain. Now done with its food the monster turned around and smashed in Alex's head killing him too. When everyone saw this they realized there was nothing that they could do and ran.  
  
The time is now 3:30  
  
Trevor Mcwilliams  
  
"No, no, no not now" Trevor yelled pulling his bike over. "It gets worse" Pennet said "Mines empty too." "What's going on fellas" Corey yelled running over to his friends. "Were both out of gas" Pennet said throwing his helmet to the ground. "You guys wanna get in the car with me?" "Were gonna have to if. hey look survivors, Cory you stay here Pennet you come with me.  
  
Trevor Mcwilliams and Angel Parker  
  
"Hey you three ok?" Trevor asked. One of the men looked up as if surprised to see a survivor. "Were fine" he said and kept walking. "Hey man wait up, we need to stick together here what with everything that's going on." Trevor look at the girl they were with, she was shaking and kept mouthing something. "What's she saying, heme? Helme? HELP ME!" Trevor said to himself. "Hey, let her go, now!" Both men stopped. "Look pal you don't know what's going on here, were trying to help this kid, not hurt her." "Like hell you are, she was asking for help." "Hey Trevor" Pennet shouted, "Look at this!" Trevor turned around to see a sewer gate fly up in the air and hit the ground. Pennet then made the mistake of sticking his head over the sewer hole to see what happened. In less than a second and in a flash of green Pennet was decapitated and fell dead in to the sewer. "SHIT" all four people opened fire on the beast as it ran towards them slicing open one of the men that was with Angel and causing the other one to run for its life. Trevor and Angel were ready to run when Corey rammed right in to the hunter killing it. Corey stuck his head out the window. "Both of you get in the car now!"  
  
2 Chapter 4 one bird falls another one flies  
  
The time is now 3:34  
  
Trevor Mcwilliams and Angel Parker  
  
As Corey drove off Trevor was cursing his head off. "What the fuck was that thing, Where the hell did it come from!" Angel tried to change the subject "I'm sorry about your friend." Trevor looked at him "Yeah, I know, but don't worry it isn't your fault, he shouldn't have stuck his head in front of a sewer grate after something like that, just plain stupid, hardly knew the guy anyway." Angel suddenly remembered what she had to do. "Look those men back there, there were more of them and they took my mother, I need you to help me find her." Trevor laughed, "Sorry sweetheart but there's no way were going around this town looking for someone that for all we know is probably dead." "That's not true, those people are the cause of all this! They knew what was going on and they were prepared for it when they took my mother." Trevor suddenly gained interest, "now, what makes you think those guys are responsible?" Angel was surprised "Don't you remember all of those stories on TV?" Trevor looked at her, "You don't mean all that bullshit about Raccoon city and Umbrella do you?" "Yes I do and it's not bullshit, think about it, that thing that attacked your friend, it's called a hunter, my mom told me about it." Trevor thought for a moment "Maybe you are right, ok fine I'll help you find you're mom but first Corey and I have to find our friends and make sure that they are ok." "That'll be a while from now" Corey said "We've got more survivors headed strait towards us."  
  
The time is now 3:11  
  
Vincent Hunter  
  
"Oh shit, shit, shit!" Vincent started screaming as he saw a co worker get chopped in half by the doors. Vincent turned around and saw five other men firing at 4 lickers crawling on the walls and ceiling and 3 hunters running on the ground. Vincent looked for a means of escape, in between him and the monsters was a door, Vincents only possible escape. Ducking underneath the bullets flying over his head Vincent ran for the door with the monsters running towards him. Vincent threw the door open and jumped in with a hunter following him in. Lying on his back Vincent kicked the door closed with his feet. The hunter jumped at him slashing at his throat, Vincent pushed his legs up against the monsters chest to keep it from getting to him. The monster stood there pushing against Vincents legs reaching for his neck, while Vincent reached for his gun. Vincent could hardly breath from all the pressure on him as he aimed his gun at the monsters head and fired. Vincent began breathing heavily as he lied on the floor with his attacker blocking the exit. Vincent closed his eyes wishing that he wasn't hear but he knew it was useless, he was going to have to get out of this the hard way. Suddenly Vincents eyes shot open and he looked to the left. "WHAT, Where the hell did you come from, Let go!" While lying on the ground a zombie reached out and bit Vincent on his arm taking advantage of his closed eyes. Vincent threw his attacker off him and shot it in the head. Vincent worked at Umbrella, he was well aware of what had just happened, he was infected, and too far from the Serum.  
  
The time is now 3:45  
  
Kastlyn Amara, John Pence, Trevor Mcwilliams, Angel Parker and Corey Finley  
  
"Thank God" John said as a beat up car slid to a stop, making these people the first survivors they had seen all day. "You two need some help?" Corey said through his window. "Yeah, get us out of here" Kastlyn said. Corey and Trevor opened their doors allowing the two people in and drove off not wanting to stay in the same spot for to long. "Thank you for saving us" Kastlyn said. "Don't mention it kid, well get you two out this city but you might want to consider walking if you mean to get out of the city fast. Kastlyn and John exchanged looks "Whats that supposed to mean" John asked. "It means we have some things to do before we leave the city." "What! Why the hell would anyone want to stay in a place like this?" John yelled. "Fine by me" Kastlyn said "I'm not living until I find my friend." "But its no." "Sorry John 4 to 1 it looks like were staying." John, unable to do anything merely leaned back in his seat wishing all of this would end.  
  
The time is now 4:00  
  
Harald Limerick, John Pheonix, Raven Blackthorne, Denver Jay  
  
"Wha, wha, wha, what the fuck happened!" Harald screamed looking at their now landed helicopter heavily damaged and a dead pilot lying on the ground not to far away. "This is NOT supposed to be happening GOD DAMIT." Harald shouted throwing his helmet on the ground startling the others. "Hey calm down Harald well get out of here well just have to go through the lab." Raven said calmly. Harald looked up at her "It would have been a whole lot easier with 10 people Raven." Everyone looked at the ground just as a huge shadow came over them causing them all to look up. "How big are the birds in this city?" Denver asked with fear in his eyes. "GET DOWN" Harald screamed. All three men ducked but Raven was still standing as the monster flew down and grabbed her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." The monster stopped in midair and dangling Raven in its talons tried lifting her to its mouth. "Get her down" Denver screamed firing at the beast making sure not to hit Raven. Harald joined in but John couldn't move. "No not here, I, I can't no not NOW" John fists were clenching and he could feel sharp pains in his stomach. "I have to" John screamed out as two black wings shot out of him spraying blood on to Denver. "Ahhhhhhhhhh" John was screaming as he propelled himself in to the air determined to save Raven. Going at an incredible speed John grabbed the monsters tentacles slowly pulling it to the ground. Harald and Denver soon remembered the situation and stopped staring at John and continued firing at the monster. Trying to escape, the monster flapped its wings hard accidentally ripping of its own tentacles! The monster screamed in pain as it fell from the sky and landed head first on the ground killing itself and Raven. Denver looked back and forth between John and Raven "This just isn't fucking happening." John couldn't move, all he could do was stare at the life he had failed to save, and think about the secret he had failed to keep.  
  
The time is now 4:05  
  
Jon Noto, Sly Sniper, Sirius Foley, Jesse West, Tony Slaughter, James Richardson, RJ MacReady, Logan Temberland, and Amy Tan.  
  
Tony stared at Jacks lifeless body. "I.. I told him to go in, its my fault." Jesse grabbed Tonys arm. "Come on, it's to late for them, let go Tony!" When Tony didn't move Sly grabbed his arm and pulled him away, but even as they ran Tony couldn't move his eyes away from Jacks headless lifeless body. Jesse looked ahead, "Look everyone is up there lets catch up to them!" Jesse, Tony, and Sly quickly ran towards their friends who were waiting up ahead for them. It was two seconds before Logan spoke up once they reached each other. "Ok you guys came here to help us, so I'm guessing you can answer a question, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING!!!" Jesse, Jon, Tony, James, and Sly looked at each other. "We were at the Raccon city incident, but we've never seen anything like THIS." RJ spoke up, "So what are we supposed to do, my guess is theres more than one of those things." "We don't know that!" Sly said, "for all we know that was the only one." "Now there's something I need to know, and I need all of you to answer me correctly, have any of you been bitten?" Amy looked up at him, "I have." "OH FUCK" Jon screamed startling everyone. "Don't scare her Jon, she might not be infected" Sly said. Jon looked up and pointed, "I'm not talking about the infection, I'm talking about that!" Everyone looked up and saw the most intimidating thing they had ever seen. The creature they had encountered in the grocery store was soaring in the air above them, only this wasn't the same one, because this one wasn't injured, it was in perfect condition. "Amy I know your hurt, but can you run?" Tony asked. "Yes" Amy responded. "Then run like hell." Everyone took off at startling speeds, some leaving others behind in the dust. As the 9 people took off the monster now noticing its prey shot down towards them talons outstretched. Being in the middle James didn't know whether to feel safe or scared for his friends. "Theres nothing you can do for them James, just keep running" he told himself, afraid to look back. "No, I don't care what happens to me, I'm gonna stop that thing!" James whipped out his machine gun to see a foot collide with his face, knocking him over. Quickly James got up to see the monster flying off with someone in its talons. "Who was it?" James said, "who did it get?" Everyone looked about themselves, but no one could see Sly.  
  
The Time is now 4:10  
  
Sly Sniper  
  
Sly closed his eyes as he could feel his feet leaving the ground, while his shoulders began to bleed. Trying to escape he swung his legs back and forth screaming hoping someone on the ground would help him. Slowly Sly opened his eyes to see himself drop on to the top of a building. The monster landed and made his advances towards him, ready to claim his meal. In a last attempt to defend himself Sly picked up his heavy duty Rifle. "So bullets don't hurt you do they, well maybe this will change your mind!" Sly fired and fell over from the blast as a 3 inch long 1 inch wide bullet blew through the monsters thin torso, one more shot in the same place would eviscerate it. In his haste while quickly scrambling through his pockets for another bullet Sly began dropping his ammo before he could reload it in to his gun. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." The monster upon recovering from it's wound, swung its tentacle at Sly, sending him sprawling off the rough. When Sly hit the ground, he was dead.  
  
The time is now 4:15  
  
Jon Noto, Sirius Foley, Jesse West, Tony Slaughter, James Richardson, RJ McReady, Logan Temberlend, and Amy Tan.  
  
Everyone watched in horror as Sly fell from the sky, there wasn't a single thing they could do to help him. Everyone was silent, they were a team of nine, they were heavily armed, and they didn't stand a chance against these monsters. Logan broke the silence, "I'm sorry about your friend you guys, but based on the way this guy looks, that monster didn't get much out of him, and he's still gonna be hungry." Jesse threw him a look but knew that he was right. "He's right you guys, I say we stay here and fight it." "What are you crazy?" James said, "Did you see what it did to Sly?" Jesse spoke up again saying "If we don't stop it now it's gonna follow us all over the city, and that is the last thing that we want." "I'm with Jesse, I say we stay here and fight" Sirius said backing him up. With little time to think on it, everyone aimed there guns in the air ready to kill the monster, but when it went in to the air again, instead of flying towards them it flew in the other direction, towards the beat up old car down the street, heading straight towards them.  
  
2 Chapter 5 Separate Paths  
  
The time is now 4:17  
  
Kastlyn Amara, John Pence, Trevor Mcwilliams, Angel Parker and Corey Finley  
  
"What the hell are they screaming about?" Corey whispered to himself as he drove up towards a group of survivors. "Maybe they need help" John said leaning his head out the window, "Hey are you guys ok?" "GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR" one of them screamed. "What?" BANG!.............. "Whats on the roof?" Trevor said slowly. "Why don't you stick your head out and look?" Corey said. Everyone glared at him. The sound of metal bending could be heard. "On the count of three, everyone get out of the car." Kastlyn said. "One........ Two......." CRUNCH. Two talon like feet ripped right in to the cars ceiling. "Jesus Christ get this thing the fuck off of here!" Trevor said reaching for his gun.  
  
Expect the rest up in the next two weeks. 


	2. Seperate Paths

2 Chapter 5 Separate Paths  
  
The time is now 4:17  
  
Kastlyn Amara, John Pence, Trevor Mcwilliams, Angel Parker and Corey Finley  
  
"What the hell are they screaming about?" Corey whispered to himself as he drove up towards a group of survivors. "Maybe they need help" John said leaning his head out the window, "Hey are you guys ok?" "GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR" one of them screamed. "What?" BANG!.............. "Whats on the roof?" Trevor said slowly. "Why don't you stick your head out and look?" Corey said. Everyone glared at him. The sound of metal bending could be heard. "On the count of three, everyone get out of the car." Kastlyn said. "One........ Two......." CRUNCH. Two talon like feet ripped right in to the cars ceiling. "Jesus Christ get this thing the fuck off of here!" Trevor said reaching for his gun. SLAM, the monsters head ripped strait through the ceiling, while its tentacles broke through the windows. Now face to face with the monster Trevor fired his gun strait in it's face. "God Damnit it's holding the fucking doors shut with it's wings!" John took out his own gun and fired it at the tentacles, while trying to push his door open. "Kastlyn your doors aren't blocked try to open it!" John said looking over at her. "Jesus Christ somebody fucking help meeeeeeee!" Trevor screamed, now out of ammo and hitting the monster with his gun. Gunfire could be heard outside the car. "You guys better grab on to something!" Someone screamed from outside. FWOOSH a grenade hit the monster right in its belly shaking the whole car. The monster instantly tried to pull itself back out of the car, (it's legs were completely detached) throwing itself in to an intolerable scream of immense pain ARAAAHGGGGGGAAAAAGHHHH. With its wings now out of the way, someone from the outside threw open the door. "GET OUT NOW." Everyone ran out as a whole set of grenades collided with the monster and the car.  
  
The time is now 4:20  
  
Kastlyn Amara, John Pence, Trevor Mcwilliams, Angel Parker and Corey Finley  
  
Jon Noto, Sirius Foley, Jesse West, Tony Slaughter, James Richardson, RJ McReady, Logan Temberlend, and Amy Tan  
  
Everyone stood together staring at the wreckage of frying monster and car parts on the ground. "Are you guys ok?" Sirius asked. "A little scared, but none of us are hurt, any of you guys know what the fuck that thing was?" "No, this one is new to us, most of the other creatures we've found today were in Raccoon city and." "Hold on, you guys were in Raccoon city?" John said with a raised eyebrow. Tony continued for Sirius "Yeah, we came here to help the people of New York, to escape, only thing is one of our friends here is hurt" Tony said pointing to Amy, "and we need to get her help, but after that.." This lead to a huge uproar "We've got friends that might need are help," "I need to find my mom" "A friend of mine could be in trouble" Tony looked around at all those with him. "Maybe we should take separate paths... oh well how about this, Jon, Sirius, Jesse, James, Amy and me can go find the entrance to Umbrellas lab, while the rest of you.. "I know where the lab is!" Angel said,  
  
"Grand central, there's a secret passage, that's where those guys were taking me." "What guys" James asked. "It's a long story, but listen to get in you need a key, and the one captor of mine that's still left has it. "Tony and his men smiled, they finally had their big break. Kastlyn smiled "I can go find my friend, while you guys look for the key, and when I'm done, I'll meet you at Grand central." Tony smiled "good, now how about the rest of you guys" "Sorry buddy but we don't plan on meeting up with you" Trevor said, "Me and Corey appreciate the help and all, but once were done, with the original mission we came here for, we plan to leave." Tonys smile faded, "how about you three?" "A town full of the living dead and these mother fuckers?" RJ said pointing to the dead monster "I like a gun fight, but I'm not taking any chances, I'll go with you." "Same here" Logan said. Tony's smile returned, "and you?" Tony said looking at John. "Are you crazy?" John yelled. "I'm getting out of here, there's no way we can waste all this time when the exit is so close to us!" Jesse walked up to him and smiled. "Your on our own then buddy" and with that everyone took off in their separate directions, leaving John alone. "awwww Kastlyn wait up!" John said running towards her. "I appreciate the company and all John, but why me?" You know safety is in numbers." "Yeah" John said, "so is food"  
  
The time is now 4:30 (Tonys teams story)  
  
Jon Noto, Sirius Foley, Jesse West, Tony Slaughter, James Richardson, RJ McReady, Logan Temberlend, Amy Tan, and Angel Parker  
  
Before they took off Tony called out to Trevor. "If you change your mind buddy, meet us at grand central at 5:30!" Without saying a word, Trevor waved at him and ran off. "Ok, now Angel, do you think that the man would go to grand central, to get to the lab?" James asked. "Yes, he'd have no where else to go alone." "Ok then guys follow me, I'll take us there." Along the way, everyone was surprised at the lack of zombies, and the abundance of dead bodies which was presumably do to the new flying monsters. When they had finally reached grand central, each of them split up and searched separately. "He was on foot, and far away, so he probably hasn't been here yet" "That's good to know" Jesse said, eyeing up a particular monument. "Hey come here" Jesse called out to Jack, "Ya think the secret passage is in one of these monuments here?" "I don't know, some of these have been around for a long time, before Umbrella corporation was founded." "ahhh your probably right" Jesse said.  
  
But the second Tony said that a noise could be heard. The tapping of feet, and the sloshing of water. Slowly Jesse turned around, and 10 feet away from him walking out of the monument with it's feet covered in blood was the same monster from the grocery store. "Ohhhhhh shit" Jesse whispered. "You guys, I think we've got a little problem." FWOOSH! The monster took of in to the air. "Where the fuck did it go?" James said. Looking everywhere. On que with what James said the monster soared back towards the ground and slammed right in to James, ripping straight through his chest. "JAMES!" Tony screamed running towards him. "NO Tony leave him, we need to get out of here!" Jon yelled grabbing on to him. "It's all my fucking fault I have to help him" Tony screamed pushing Jon off of him. "Ahh Sirius Jessie give me a hand here!" Jon yelled running after Tony. While Tony and his team were attacking the monster Jack snuck in to the monument, for cover. When he entered, he stepped in to a pile of warm blood, indicating it was fresh. Slowly Jack walked in to the next room, to see a man ripped in half, holding a key, and just next of him was a tile, with a key hole in it. "Bingo." Outside the fighting continued. Tony ran up to the monster and fired at point blank range, choosing not to accept the fact that it was hopeless to save James. As a last ditch attempt to save him, Sirius and James grabbed on to Tony, and dragged him off. Now, holding a grenade, Jon ran up to the monster tossed it at his feet and ran off, just before the explosion. "Nooooo" Tony screamed, "I could have helped him you basterds" Jesse punched Tony right in the face, "You need to learn when to quit Tony, James was dead from the beginning."  
  
Tony didn't say anything. "Are you guys ok?" R.J. said as he, Angel, and Amy walked up to him. "One of our team members is dead" Sirius said. "Tony tried to help him, but it was to late." "Oh my God" Amy said "I'm so sorry." "It's ok kid" Jack said as he walked towards them. "I've got some good news" "What" Tony said. Jack opened his hand, revealing a large key. "I even know where to use it to" Jack said motioning towards the monument that the monster had come out of. Tony climbed to his feet and looked at his watch. 5:15. "Should we wait here for the others, or should we go in?" Tony asked. "Amy, how do you feel?" Jon said. "Do you think you could wait 15 minutes?" "Yes", Amy responded, "I feel fine, I might not even be infected." "All right" Tony said, "We wait 15 minutes, if no one shows up, we move on."  
  
The time is now 4:30 (Trevor and Corys story)  
  
Trevor McWilliams, Cory Finley  
  
Before they took off Tony called out to Trevor. "If you change your mind buddy, meet us at grand central at 5:30!" Without saying a word, Trevor waved at him and ran off. "Do you plan on changing your mind?" Cory asked. "Nope, chances are after we find the survivors, were gonna get the hell out of here." Trevor said. "I just wish we still had that car." Only about a quarter mile from here anyways" Corry said, looking on the bright side of things. "Corry.. Do you think we'll find anyone there?" "We'll... It's hard to say really, I don't know what we'll find, there's even the possibility that no one will have made it there at all in the first place." "Don't say that" Trevor said. "They might not be alive, but someone had to have made it there." "We'll Trevor what if they did make it there? And what If when they did they proceeded with the mission, would the coastguards just stand around and let them fight? I know it's not a good thing to think about Trevor, but if you want to think of the most likely possibility, it's that everyone is dead." Trevor sighed "Can't you be a little more positive?" "Positive would be lying, do you want me to lie to you Trevor?" "NO, it's just that... well.. I don't know all right!" Corry pointed ahead "My theory proven"  
  
Trevor gasped, the entire building was busted up, with dead bodies everywhere, shattered windows, and abandoned cars and bikes sitting in the entrance. "Jesus Christ, just about everyone made it, how the hell could they all die like that? They were armed to the tooth!" "We have to go inside, someone might still be alive!" Trevor said running up the steps. Corry hesitated, then followed. As soon as they entered, they were greeted with a familiar face. "Harkens your alive!" Sitting before them, was their abandoned comrade, covered in bite wounds, and lying in the corner, gun in hand, and he didn't look to happy. "You. you left me. why did you fucking leave me?" Harkens began to stand up. "I thought we were partners.. I thought our slogan was no man left behind" Trevor spoke up "Harkens, that's a fucking school program, sta. stay down man, your covered in blood" "WHAT, are you afraid I'm gonna turn in to a zombie, ohhh but you'd like that wouldn't you? Get rid of old Harkens, so this way you won't have to carry me around." Blood dripped from his mouth and he fell on the floor again, Corry rushed forward to help him, but Trevor held him back. "So what happened to Pennet did you leave him behind too?" "One of the." "Hey Trevor, you wanna know who that is?" Harkens said interrupting him, pointing to a dead body on the floor. "It's that guy that FUCKED your sister!" "Aren't you glad that he's dead?" "I killed him for ya to! He and the other two guys that were still alive when I got here!" He laughed "Yeah, he was the only coastguard though, and they didn't wanna let me in, said I was "Infected," but I broke in through the back window, and I fucking killed them!" he laughed "Harkens you don't know what your talking about, that man moved to a different unit a few weeks after he raped my sister and got away with it."  
  
Harkens face went pale, "Ahhhhhhhhhh" Trevor turned around and saw Corry collapse to the floor, headless, and a hungry looking hunter standing above him. "Jesus!" Trevor dodged out of it's way as it came lunging towards him, and instead of switching directions it went after Harkens. Trevor saw no way of saving him, as he ran towards the window and jumped out with Harkens screams trailing behind him. Trevor landed on the deck and took out his handgun, "I should have kept my fucking rifle!" Silently Trevor snuck down the steps, and picked up an abandoned motorcycle. Trevor looked around him, he had no one left, and his mission was failed, he had nothing left to do but escape, and he wouldn't be doing it alone. "Grand central here I come!"  
  
The time is now 4:30 (Kastlyn and Johns story)  
  
Kastlyn Amara and John Pence  
  
"So just who exactly is it that were looking for again?" John asked. "My friend Damon, I got a call from him a few hours ago, he had something to tell me, and if he's still alive, I'd rather not leave him behind." "Yeah, I guess that's the last thing you'd want to have on your mind if you left this place, a friend who was still here and needed your help" John said. "5 minutes ago you were ready to leave here when a little girl needed help, and now all of a sudden you've changed your mind?" John ignored her, "that building up there right?" Kastlyn dropped the subject. "Yeah, he should be on the first floor." The apartment building was a wreck, everything was turned over or broken. Kastlyn slowly opened up Damons door, expecting the worst, and it was well justified. Lying on his bed with the tv on was Damon, he had killed himself. "I'm.." John started but Kastlyn interrupted him. "Don't worry, I didn't know him that well anyway" Kastlyn said walked in to the kitchen, "Maybe he left a note for me somewhere." John sighed and stared at the tv, it was the same thing on every channel, them. "Old news to me" John said as he stared at the small sub text covering other "smaller" news events. Nothing really caught his interest, power outages, car accidents, stock reports, and something about a recently built facility in the rain forest that was taking away the animals water supply. John walked out the door, and saw a hunter, charging straight at him. "SHIT, run Kastlyn hurry, get out of here!" John said running out on to the fire escape. Kastlyn peeked out and saw Damons door bust open. "Oh my God!" Kastlyn quickly crawled in to the pantry, and shut the door, hoping that it wouldn't find her. John stood still, he was hoping that he could get the ladder to open up, but he couldn't make any noise, the only thing separating him from the monster was a thin drape, nothing the monster couldn't get through.  
  
Slowly John lifted his gun, "that's it, stand still you little basterd" "CLICK" out of ammo. The monster leaped through the drapes and on top of John. "Arghh, ahh get of me!" Kastlyn ran out of the pantry and and fired six rounds in to the monsters abdomen, no willing to bare this, the monster charged after her, leaving John on the ground lifeless. Kastlyn charged out of the room and ran up stairs, grabbing every door in hopes of finding cover. "Shit, didn't anyone forget to lock up?" Kastlyn gave up and ran for the elevator, the monster quickly closing in on her. "Come on, open, open!" Kastlyn threw herself inside and hit the 4th floor button with her shoe, the monster just 4 feet from the door. Kastlyn breathed a sigh of relief. "Hang in there John" she said. The door opened and Kastlyn silently stepped out.  
  
Two zombies instantly ran towards her. "Shit! She Shot off two shots in to one of them, as the other one knocked her down. "Ahhhh get off of me!" Kastlyns gun had been knocked out of her hand. Using one hand she held it's face away from hers, and reached for her gun with the other. The other zombie was beginning to get up. "Jesus help me" Kastlyn looked up, standing at the other end of the hallway was the hunter from downstairs. Kastlyn pushed the zombie off of her, and grabbed her gun. BAM BAM BAM! The hunter fell over dead. Kastlyn sprang to her feet and ran downstairs. "God John please be all right" She stepped in to Damons bedroom. John was still lying on the floor, he was dead. "No" Kastlyn sank to her feet, she could only blame herself. "I'm sorry John" Kastlyn was about to leave when she noticed Damons hand, he was holding something. Kastlyn picked it up and read it, and what she saw made her eyes open with fear. "I have to get to Grand Central!"  
  
The time is now 3:20 (Vincents story)  
  
Vincent Hunter  
  
After waiting a few minutes, Vincent pushed his attacker away from the door, and stepped outside. Lying dead were several humans, and several monsters, with one half dead licker left, feasting on his reward. "Let me make your fighting useless for you" Vincent said as he shot the monster right in it's face. Vincent walked over to one of his companions and picked up an assault rifle, in case if he encountered any more creatures on the way to his office. "He looked back to the safe room, where everyone was now hiding, "good luck getting out, or help for that matter." As Vincent rounded the corner he noticed that queens tentacles were lying dead on the floor, indicating that soon she would begin giving birth. "I'd best take all my files with me, Umbrella would pay a lot for those." Click, click, click, footsteps could be heard coming down the hall way. With his rifle in his good hand, Vincent slowly rounded the corner, FWAP a tentacle slapped him right in the face. "How the hell did you get out!" 6 of the X progects were being held at the facility, and they were presumed the only creatures that were not released. Without thinking Vincent got up and ran around the monster, towards the holding cell for the x.  
  
"I've go to get that door closed before more of them get out!" As Vincent expected the door leading to the Progect X cages was left open, quickly Vincent closed it, without knowing what he was doing. "Ok let me think, they escaped from their cages, and one got out from this door, that leaves the sealed door in my room, and I know they can't get through that, so whats left?" The answer came to Vincents head "The packaging room and the safe room." Vincent looked down the long hallway, "For your sake people, I hope you stay in that one room." Vincent continued back to his office, carefully sneaking past the X that had already gotten out. Vincent opened the door to his office and turned on his security cameras. He had a view of the entire lab, the X hallway, the saferoom, and his tunnel hallway. As Vincent had expected the Proto tyrants were still in their glass cages, but he had to double check. Vincent walked over to his desk and pushed it over, revealing a steel compartment. Vincent opened it up and then took a grenade off his desk and climbed down his ladder. Once he reached the end of the hallway he turned around and tossed the grenade, and closed his steal door. The blast had released the proto tyrants from their cages, "Just to make sure that nothing follows me, I'll just have my little protos guard me." Vincent climbed up another ladder, this one forty feet high. At the top, Vincent opened a door, and began working on the serum, and thinking of a way out.  
  
The time is now 3:20 (Amara Tans story)  
  
Amara Tan  
"Everyone please remain calm", one of the higher ups said, "we are in the process of contacting umbrella, and I'm sure that once we do, they'll send in a team, and we'll be out of here in a few hours." "A few hours?" That's about as long as it'll take for every monster in this facility to break the fucking door down!" Someone called out. "Nothing can get through these doors unless we let them!" The man reassured everyone "Oh and we certainly don't have to worry about that you coward" Amara called out, "You already had this door closing before everyone was in here, leaving everyone else out there to die!" "I didn't have a choice lady, if I had waited everyone in here would have been dead!" "OHHH you'd like us to think that that was the reason now wouldn't you?" "you weren't thinking about us for one second! All you could think about was yourself." "Shut up you dumb fucking BITCH", if you say ONE more word about this I swear to God I'll throw you out there with the rest of them." Amaras lip trembled "You sick basterd, I hope you die" The man advanced towards her. BOOM. Everyone looked at the safe room door. "somethings trying to get in." BOOM "It's gonna break through, we have to get out of here!" BOOM "We need to get out of here" "Whats wrong with you people, it can't get through here nothing can!" BOOM! A tentacle ripped through the door and everyone moved towards the back. "The side door, everyone quick through the side door NOW" Somebody screamed. Quickly the 12 people ran in to the packaging room and sealed the door shut. BOOM, BOOM... "I think it's leaving" "no we have to stay in here in case if it comes back!" "Quiet everyone!" Amara called out "Can anyone else hear that?" click, click, click.  
  
"Turn on the lights" Amara whispered to the man next to her. The lights flickered on revealing 6 huge monstrous creatures. "How did the fucking X get out?" Someone screamed. Everyone ran, but there was no where to go, the monsters were attacking and grabbing everyone from left and right. Quietly, Amara snuck underneath one of the conveyor belt tables, and began crawling towards the package chute, while the monsters were busy dealing with those trying to escape, Amara opened the cage door and locked it shut. It was a tight fit, but Amara lifted open one of the chutes and slid down head first, and landed on a padded like surface in a room, filled with beakers, containing various viruses, that Amara did not want to think about. Amara dusted herself off and walked in to the transporting room, used for taking the various products to the part of the facility they were necessary in. Amara flipped on a light switch, and woke up one very unhappy licker.  
  
The time is now 4:15 (Haralds team)  
  
Harald Limerick, John Pheonix, Denver Jay  
  
"HELLO, is anyone there? This is Harald Limerick of the U.B.S.T.A, I repeat is anyone there?" Harald yelled in to the dismantled radio. "We need immediate chopper pick up, more than half the team is dead!" "It's useless Harald lets just go!" Denver said tossing a new shirt to John" "Come on Harald, we can make it to the lab, we can take some extra equipment from the chopper just to be safe" "Easy for you to say you flying freak!" Harald yelled. "How the hell could Umbrella not tell us they were sending a project in with us?" "Harald leave him alone, for all we know, this can help us." "Then FUCK YOU TOO!" Harald yelled. "All right that's it" John said, "If you want to fuck around with the radio all day go ahead, I'm getting to the lab" Denver looked up at Harald, "He's right, lets just go, we can take the grenade launchers, that'll protect us from those things." Harald took one last look at the chopper radio and sighed. "Piece of shit" Harald grabbed three grenade launchers and tossed two of them to his team mates. "Keep your other weapons, we'll need something in case if some of the OTHER creatures come after us." He looked at Denver "You do the honors" he said and tossed Denver a pack of grenades. "Your making me your ammo bitch?" "What can I say?" Harald said. "Johns just a better shot than you." "Ok, are you guys ready?" John and Denver nodded. "Good then lets go, we have to get to get to Grand central." 


End file.
